general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC Soap Opera Universe
The Soap Opera Universe, originally known as the ABC Soap universe and is a division of the Westphall Universe, is a universe where nine ABC soaps, five CBS soaps, three TV Land comedies, one ABC primetime drama, one CBS primetime drama, one Showtime drama, and one web series coexist, both current and former. These are only the shows that been canonically interconnected. This will tell how they are connected by characters, places, or businesses. Soap Operas All My Children All My Children's Skye Chandler-Quartermaine and Rae Cummings connected to One Life to Live and General Hospital. When Skye was assigned a task by Asa Buchanan, she moves to Llanview. Both Skye and Rae later go to Port Charles in search of Skye's long-lost biological father. Anna Devane hid in Pine Valley when an assassin from Port Charles was trying to kill her. While there, Anna discovered her twin sister, Alex Marick, who later came to Port Charles. Robin Scorpio, her daughter, went to Pine Valley after learning she was alive. Cole Thornhart hid from the Llanview police here. Chandler Enterprises from Pine Valley is a rival of Buchanan Enterprises from Llanview and ELQ International from Port Charles. Erica Kane crossed over to the TV Land comedy, Hot in Cleveland, ''as did the shows character of Victoria Chase cross to ''All My Children. Some characters have been featured in the crossover webseries, What if.... Another World As The World Turns As The World Turns ''is a CBS soap opera that aired from 1956 to 2010. It has featured many crossovers with ''The Young and the Restless ''and ''Another World, ''as well as its primetime spin-off, ''Our Private World. '' The Bold and the Beautiful The City ''The City is a spin-off from Loving and is based in New York City. A few people moved to NYC from Corinth, Pennsylvania that lived after the mass murder of Corinth. The Quartermaine family surfaced in Port Charles, briefly appearing in NYC, and then later moved back to the setting of General Hospital, Port Charles, New York. General Hospital General Hospital has housed many characters from All My Children, One Life to Live, Ryan's Hope, and The City. It has a lot of characters from both its spin-offs Port Charles and General Hospital: Night Shift and the show itself that have switched back and forth. The show also has characters living in the setting of its first official spin-off, The Young Marrieds, which was based in Queens Point, a suburb to Port Charles In a way, GH is a soap graveyard. It is also the only one still currently running. When One Life to Live came out, Dr. Steve Hardy from Port Charles went to Llanview to bring viewers to the show. When the show went off the air, the show had many characters brought to Port Charles. In 2013, in an effort to bring back Ryan's Hope, Delia Ryan was revealed to be the mother of Ava Jerome The City''s characters of the Quartermaine family were brought to Port Charles in the late eighties and have been a large fixture in on the show ever since. ''All My Children characters Skye Chandler and Rae Cummings went to Port Charles to find Skye's real father. They did not find him, but Alan Quartermaine adopted her into the family. Skye became a large piece in Port Charles. ELQ International in P.C. is a rival to Chandler and Buchanan Enterprises.'' Some characters have been featured in the crossover webseries, ''What if.... General Hospital: Night Shift General Hospital: Night Shift is the third and final spin-off of General Hospital. Many characters have featured crossovers between them. Guiding Light Hot in Cleveland Hot in Cleveland ''is a TV Land comedy, Victoria Chase from the show came to Pine Valley, Pennsylvania to act for Erica Kane. The show also had the spin-off, ''The Soul Man, and featured a crossover with the fellow TV Land comedy, Kirstie. '' Kirstie ''Kirstie ''was a TV Land comedy that featured its main character, Maddie Banks, appearing on ''Hot in Cleveland. Loving Loving is the predecessor of The City. General Hospital characters Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton visited the shows setting of Corinth, Pennsylvania after revisiting a storyline of a mass murder of the towns people. One Life to Live One Life to Live is based in Llanview, Pennsylvania and right across the Llantano River is the setting of All My Children, Pine Valley. Characters Skye Chandler and Rae Cummings came to Llanview during a storyline where Asa Buchanan called Skye for help, and Rae went there looking for her daughter. These characters also made their way to General Hospital. Cole Thornhart went to Pine Valley to hide from the police. Characters Blair Cramer, Todd Manning, Starr Manning, Cole Thornhart, Hope Manning-Thornhart, Tea Delgado, and John McBain made their way to Port Charles after OLTL went off the air in 2013. GH characters Dr. Steve Hardy, Carly Corinthos, Heather Webber, and Danny Morgan have been to Llanview, Pennsylvania as well. Tomas Delgado from Llanview was thought to actually be Lorenzo Alcazar from Port Charles, prompting Todd, Carly, and Skye to go there to stop Blair and Tomas/Lorenzo from getting married. Shortly thereafter, a CIA agent tells Blair, Tea, and Skye that Tomas/Lorenzo was called on a mission. Blair, Tea, and Skye are now said to be looking for Tomas/Lorenzo. However, due to the Prospect Park and ABC lawsuit, those characters were unable to return to Port Charles, even though Skye was a major role on GH. GH did not own the character of Skye, as the character was actually from AMC and was switched from AMC to OLTL and then to GH until the Prospect Park online run with AMC and OLTL was started. Blair, Tea, Todd, Starr, Cole, Hope and Tomas belonged to OLTL and, due to the lawsuit, were forced back to OLTL. The lawsuit was caused by the Tomas/Lorenzo storyline and GH killing off Cole and Hope. Prospect Park felt ABC was sabotaging them. The lawsuit ended in December of 2016 with ABC regaining the rights to OLTL and AMC. As a result, attorney Nora Buchanan crossed over to GH from OLTL. Nora came to Port Charles to be Valentin Cassadine’s lawyer. It is said she and Bo Buchanan are still married. Buchanan Enterprises is a rival of ELQ International and Chandler Enterprises. Some characters were featured in the crossover web series, What If.... Our Private World Our Private World ''was a multi-episode per week primetime spin-off of ''As The World Turns. '' Port Charles Port Charles is the second spin-off of ''General Hospital and is named after its namesake setting, Port Charles, New York. It featured many crossovers with characters from its predeccesor and itself, including Audrey Hardy, Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Kevin Collins, Lucy Coe and Scott Baldwin. Ryan's Hope In an attempt to revive a little bit of ABC's daytime history, Ryan's Hope character Delia Ryan was shown in 2013 on General Hospital. During a storyline about the missing Quartermaine heir, at the time Franco Baldwin was thought to be Alan Quartermaine and Susan Moore's long lost son and twin of Jason Morgan, and Kiki Jerome was thought to be Franco's daughter, characters Luke Spencer and Damian Spinelli went to New York City to find Kiki's mother and instead discovered her grandmother was Delia and she had a daughter with Victor Jerome, Ava Jerome. This occurred in Delia's place of business, Ryan's Cafe. The Soul Man The Soul Man ''was a TV Land comedy and the spin-off of ''Hot in Cleveland. '' Twin Peaks ''Twin Peaks was a sci-fi crime drama on ABC. Dr. Lawrence Jacoby appeared on General Hospital in September of 2000. He also appeared in the 2017 revival series/spin-off, Twin Peaks, and mentioned by Walter Bishop on Fringe. The Young and the Restless The Young and the Restless ''is a CBS soap opera running since 1973. It has since featured many crossovers with ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''and ''As The World Turns. ''Trans Global Airlines has been seen on this show, as well as ''All My Children, Matlock, ''and many others. The Young Marrieds T''he Young Marrieds was the first official spin-off of General Hospital. While the show was short lived and didn't feature and crossovers, it's setting was Queens Point, NY, said to be a suburb to Port Charles, and the characters of Elizabeth Webber, Patrick Drake, and their families lived in this suburb. What If... ''What If... ''is an ABC web series featuring characters from ''General Hospital, One Life to Live, ''and ''All My Children ''in crossover meetings. Fictional Cities Beechers Corners, New York Beechers Corners is a town said to be right outside of Port Charles setting of GH. Characters Luke Spencer and Laura Webber have hid out here many times. Cherryvale, Pennsylvania Cherryvale is a town said to be right outside of Llanview, setting of One Life to Live. Characters have visited this town many times during different storylines. Corinth, Pennsylvania Corinth is the setting of Loving. Characters from GH have also been here. Genoa City, Wisconsin Genoa City is the setting of The Young and the Restless. Characters from B&B and ATWT have also been here. Trans Global Airlines, seen in many other shows, was also shown here. Llanview, Pennsylvania Llanview is the setting of One Life to Live and a suburb to Philadelphia. Characters from AMC and GH have also been here. Oakdale, Illinois Oakdale is the setting of As The World Turns and its spin-off, Our Private World. Characters from Y&R and Another World have also been here. Pine Valley, Pennsylvania Pine Valley is the setting of All My Children and a suburb to Philadelphia. Characters from GH and OLTL have also been here. Trans Global Airlines, seen in many other shows, was also shown here. Port Charles, New York Port Charles is the setting of General Hospital, Port Charles, and General Hospital: Night Shift. Characters from OLTL, AMC, The City, and Ryan's Hope have also been here. Queens Point, New York Queens Point is the setting of The Young Marrieds and a suburb to Port Charles. Characters from GH have also lived here. Twin Peaks, Washington Twin Peaks is the setting of the TV show of the same name, as well as the revival spin-off, also of the same name, and a TV movie. It is a small, wooded country town. Interconnected Media and Buisnesses Airlines * Trans Global Airlines - Airline company seen in Pine Valley and Genoa City, as well as other real-life locations Radio stations *KRPC - one of the radio stations in Port Charles *WVLE-FM - Radio station in Llanview, owned by Lord Enterprises, sister station to WVL-TV TV stations *WLPC-TV - One of the stations in Port Charles *WXPC-TV - One of the stations in Port Charles *WVL-TV - One of the stations in Llanview, owned by Lord Enterprises *WRCW-TV - One of the stations in Pine Valley, owned by Chandler Enterprises TV shows *Real Housewives of Beechers Corners - TV show set in Beechers Corners Everyday Heroes with Sam McCall-TV Show Broadcast from Llanview Fraternity Row-Soap from Llanview Wave-TV Show from Pine Valley Nothing But the Truth-Talk Show from Pine Valley Cutting Edge-TV Show from Pine Valley New Begginings-TV Show from Pine Valley He Said/She Said-TV Show from Pine Valley Christina Comes Home for Christmas-Movie Vogue Fashion Magazine-Port Charles Crimson Magazine-Port Charles Port Charles Press-Paper The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli by Diane Miller -Port Charles Book Maine Squeeze by Molly Lansing-Davis -Port Charles Book Love in Maine by Connie Falconeri-Port Charles Book The Banner-Llanview Paper The Sun-Llanview Paper The Intruder-Llanview Paper The Chronicle-Llanview Paper Lord Press-Llanview Paper Mania Magazine-Llanview Craze Magazine-Pine Valley Llannet Search-PV/Llanview Website SpyderFinder-PC Website MyFace-PC/PV/Llanview Website MyTube-PC/PV/Llanview Website Chandler Enterprises-Pine Valley Buchanan Enterprises-Llanview ELQ International-Port Charles Characters That Crossed Over Lorenzo Alcazar, GH Maddie Banks, Kirstie Cedric Boyce, originally on HIC, migrated to TSM Nora Buchanan, originally on OLTL, migrated temporarily to GH Victoria Chase, HIC Blair Cramer, OLTL Rae Cummings, AMC Téa Delgado, OLTL Tomás Delgado, OLTL Anna Devane, GH Dr. Steve Hardy, GH Dr. Lawrence Jacoby, Twin Peaks/Twin Peaks (2017) Erica Kane, AMC Starr Manning, OLTL Todd Manning, OLTL John McBain, OLTL Elka Ostrovsky, HIC Alan Quartermaine, originally on The City, migrated to GH Edward Quartermaine, originally on The City, migrated to GH Lila Morgan Quartermaine, originally on The City, migrated to GH Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, originally on AMC, migrated to OLTL, then to GH Tracy Quartermaine, originally on GH, migrated temporarily to The City Delia Ryan, Ryans Hope Robert Scorpio, GH Robin Scorpio, GH Luke Spencer, GH Damian Spinelli, GH Cole Thornhart, OLTL Hope Manning-Thornhart, OLTL Heather Webber, GH Category:Soaps Category:Locations